


The tournament of the Halfbloods

by SoftSpokenWriter



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Canon/OC - Freeform, Fanfiction, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Tournaments, camp halfblood tournament, tournament
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 03:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftSpokenWriter/pseuds/SoftSpokenWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So there are Camp Half-Bloods for Greeks and Romans, what about the other half-blood deities? Here we'll know what happens if the different Half-Blood Camps crosses paths with the Greek one. Canon/OCs and different ships to be found here. Drabble, accepting suggestions. Rated T to be safe. R&R please!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Camp Tournaments

**Author's Note:**

> A.N. So there are Camp Half-Bloods for Greeks and Romans, what about the other half-blood deities? Here we'll know what happens if the different Half-Blood Camps crosses paths with the Greek one.
> 
> Possible Canon/OCs and some other Junk.

There was an announcement in Camp Half-Blood, it involves of the famed Camp Tournaments, and the location? Egypt. Where the Egyptian deities' half blood children are located.

"They'll be easy to beat." Clarisse said, smirking as she saw all the Half-Blood Camps in the site.

Having just arrived there, Percy's camp just began preparing their things. When they heard the rushing of waters, Percy turned and saw people on what appears to be a large boat, Annabeth looked before telling Percy what it is.

"A balangay the Filipino Half-Bloods are here." she said, going back to help with the tents.

Curious, Tyson went to see the other camps, he approached the boat and saw many teenagers and adults step off. One, who is controlling the water, sent off the boat alongside the water far away.

"I still don't understand how you do it Amihan." he heard a female's voice, which is followed by another one.

"You know...my dad and all."

Tyson tried to hide but was seen immediately by the two girls, he was expecting them to scream but instead, they looked shocked before looking at each other, the other one looked at him smiling while the other one tried to run.

"So, Grecian camp are you?" one with curly black hair and dark brown eyes asked.

Tyson nodded.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Amihan. Daughter of Amanikable, god of the sea." she said smiling, "And this girl trying to run is Maria Clara, daughter of Tala, goddess of the stars." she said pulling a girl with extremely straight dark brown hair and eyes, she looked at him nervously before nodding.

"Hello." she mumbled.

"Hi." Tyson said, grinning.

Before the three of them could speak, an arrow shot past them and a man walked towards them looking at the two girls, then to Tyson.

"You've strayed from your camp, best get back now." he said, looking at him with slight contempt.

"Lam-Ang, you didn't need to do that." Amihan said glaring at him.

"He's a cyclops, they eat our kind." he said walking off, slinging his arrow round his shoulder.

The two of them began walking away leaving Maria Clara following the retreating cyclops with her gaze, before turning back to follow her friends.

/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Meanwhile where the Greeks are, they just finished setting camp when Percy noticed his brother was missing.

"Hey Grover, have you seen Tyson anywhere?" he called out to the satyr.

"No." the satyr answered.

Percy went off in search for his brother when he saw Tyson walking towards him.

"Where have you been?" he asked, grabbing Tyson by the arm.

"I saw the other camp." he said smiling his strangely innocent smile.

"Which one?" he asked

"Um...they were riding a huge boat." Tyson said, Percy figured out that it was the Filipino camp.

"How many were there?" he asked.

"A lot."


	2. A Search in the waters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first competitors: The sea gods' children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N. Thanks for reading this you guys! Anyway, here's chapter two, the first competitors: The sea gods' children. Hope you like it!

It was noon when every camp arrived and finished setting up, it was now time to start the tournament. Everyone was sent to a river, immediately Chiron and the other counselors knew what the first competition would be. _The Underwater Quest._

"Will all the sea demigods step forward?" Astarte, the daughter of Horus said.

All of the children of the different gods of the sea slowly stepped forward. Astarte looked at another counselor, a man, she nodded.

"And now, Nakhti the son of Anhur will tell you about the first competition." She said stepping back and allowing the fidgety man to take a step forward. He went in front of the extremely large crowd and looked at the woman, she nodded and gestured for him to speak.

"Our first competition w-will be...Er..." he fumbled through the papers and accidentally dropped them jumbling it up. "Uh...uhm..." he searched through the papers and finally located the right page, "Th-the first competition will be the underwater quest." he said, nervously folding the papers in half.

"Thank you Nakhti for the introduction of the competition." Astarte said smiling encouragingly to the man, he nodded and backed off.

"And now, I will explain what the objective is." she went on, "As you can see, we are in front of a river . The reason is that the children of the gods of the sea will be competing." she said, "The objective is to find the different pearls with the symbol of your camps underwater, but to make things fun, you must open different clams and see if this is the right one. No one is allowed to take another camps pearl, and the tricky part is that every time you find the wrong pearl, the clams will shuffle themselves in order to confuse you. And with that, I bid you, good luck." she said, turning on her heel and walking back to the group of counselors.

/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

The demigods looked at each other uneasily, they waited for the signal and soon enough, they saw a flame go up. Immediately, they dove into the water and began swimming to the bottom most part of the river. Amihan looked at her rivals fiercely going to the area where the clams are, she rolled her eyes and swam back up, hiding behind a rock, she sighed. All her life, the one thing she tried to do was to run away from the water but it all proved for naught due to the fact of the tournament, sighing, she dove back down. She saw the son of Nephthys finding the correct pearl immediately while the others were still having trouble finding their pearls. Frowning, Amihan swam toward the young man and wrestled the pearl out of his hand, managing to get the pearl from him, she swam down even more and buried the pearl in the sand, smirking as he nervously began digging the sand up more. Managing to get a hold of one of the clams, she opened it and groaned, it was not the correct one, she noticed that hours have gone by and all of the demigods were still searching when she saw someone swimming up, suspecting it was the Egyptian boy again, she swam up and saw the Grecian representative, she smiled and swam back down, not noticing the son of Nephthys going back up holding the pearl again and beating Percy to the surface. Seeing that two have already surfaced, the other contestants swam back up taking in deep breaths while Amihan went to shore, taking the towel from her friend. She kept shooting glances at the Egyptian Camp celebrating their victory before sighing.

"Maria, there's foul play." she said under her breath.

"I'm not sure about that." Maria said looking at her friend.

"No...the Egyptians, they're making sure they win." Amihan persisted, Maria shook her head.

"Their representative took just as long as you did, how could they be cheating?" she asked.

"He found the pearl right after we dove in the water, how could he find the right pearl in just that instant?" she muttered, nodding as someone passed by.

Maria looked at Amihan with a surprised expression, before she could speak though, she could see the sun setting, signaling the end of the first day of the tournament. And she knew that the tournament would last for days. She sighed and ushered her friend to the changing rooms.

"Listen, let's just debate on this tomorrow. Dinner's about to be served and you know that we'll be eating in the mess hall...with all of the other camps...under one roof." Maria said, leaving Amihan to change her clothes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if this chapter is good or bad but I decided to put at least some cheating here. I mean, this IS a competition/tournament. Anyway, I'd like to know what you think of this chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> A.N. Guys, what do you think? Hope to know if it's good or not, constructive criticisms are welcome!


End file.
